Timing is Everything
by Riverhaze
Summary: My take on what would have happened if Kylo Ren was a bit faster to Rey before she could sneak off on Starkiller base. One shot, Hints of Reylo


_This stupid girl. This stupid girl. This stupid girl._

Kylo Ren was glad everyone had cleared out of his way, because if not, he would gladly choke someone right now. In fact, he wished someone would give him a reason to. All because of that _stupid girl._

Now he had to bring the Supreme Leader into this messy business. Oh well, if anyone could break _this stupid girl_ it was the Supreme Leader. Break her into a million beautiful little pieces. Wait, beautiful?

 _Stupid girl!_ Kylo rounded the corner and tried not to grin behind his mask. She had no idea of the true power and wisdom the Supreme Leader contained, and all of it would bear down upon her vulnerable mind without so much as a warning. And then they would see just who was weak and afraid.

* * *

 **~Timing is Everything~**

* * *

 _How am I going to get myself out of this?_

Rey stared at the harsh overhead lights and tugged stubbornly at the restraints keeping her strapped to the table. She had been left alone, but had no idea if it would be hours, days, or even minutes before _he_ would be back.

Think Rey, think, she glanced around the empty room and saw the guard out of the corner of her eye. A single storm trooper, staring straight ahead and still as if he was apart of the background.

Should she go for it? She was already in a really bad position, it couldn't get much worse.

"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open."

Rey practically hear the sound of his head turning.

"What?" The grunt gave a harsh growl and walked over to her, blaster rifle in hand. Rey swallowed a pit of fear and licked her lips to speak again when the door quickly slid open. A shadow was cast in the room as Kylo Ren marched inside, his broad shoulders taut with stress and hood completely forgotten. He paused for a moment to stare at her from behind the void of his eye plate.

"You have a meeting with the Supreme Leader. Release her." Kylo gave a quiet order to the storm trooper. The painful straps around her wrists gave way first, followed by the awkward brace around her forehead and then finally her ankles, all red and swollen from irritation. She was free for barely even a second before there was a rush of energy and she felt her muscles lock up again.

"Do not try anything if you do not want to get hurt. Alright?" Kylo's threat came with a quiet hint at the full scope of his contained anger and frustration. Rey managed to give a small nod before she was grabbed by the back of her neck and practically dragged out of the room. There was a tip tap of footsteps after them as the storm trooper followed them dutifully.

Everyone they passed ducked out of the way and stared openly at Rey. If they felt sorry for her, they sure as hell weren't going to show it. At least Kylo wasn't mad at one of them for a change. Rey, meanwhile, tried to keep track of where she was being taken without much luck. Kylo kept her head shoved towards the floor and was walking at more of a run. Guess she scared him a little back there when she crawled inside his head, but then again, he shouldn't go around shoving his way inside other people's heads to begin with.

"The Supreme Leader will not hesitate to destroy you, so treat him with some respect, Scavenger." Kylo halted in front of a large chamber like door that soared high into the ceiling.

"You know my name is Rey." He did not bother to respond and with the wave of his hand, one of the doors groaned as it opened.

The last room had been cold, but this one was _freezing._ The door behind them shut with an echoing thud that was followed by an ominous hum centering deep from within the circular chamber. Rey was marched a few more feet down the length of a walkway and made to kneel at the foot of an enormous statue. Was their Supreme Leader this idol? Really?

"No." A deep voice rasped ahead and Rey nearly jolted out of her skin when she realized the statue was a person. She was completely paralyzed by fear as the Supreme Leader leaned forward and fixed his warped stare upon her, the light spilling across his damaged features. He looked like some one who had once been very handsome, almost beautiful, but now was just a shell of what had been. A wraith, with a twisted mouth and torn limp facial features where he had been scarred. Whatever had caused such decay, Rey did not want to know.

Wait, could he read her mind? Like Kylo? But without-

"Kylo Ren, I am almost disappointed. I did not expect such an ignorant fool to best you, perhaps, that makes you one as well!" The Supreme Leader turned angry on a dime, his voice rising into a shout and reverberating in circles before dying away.

"My Lord-"

"Silence! Rey, a scavenger from Jakku." Ray held her breath as the Supreme Leader grew unexpectedly quiet, dropping his sentence with the question she had been sure he was about to make. She glanced all around the room before meeting his eyes, as if she had been pulled toward him and was stuck in his gaze, waiting and waiting for that question.

He was about to say something right? If not, what was he doing-?

By the time she realized she was screaming, Rey had been writhing around on the floor for a good three minutes. She clutched her head and fought through the unimaginable pain stabbing and gouging its way through her skull. Just when she thought she had reached the threshold of endurance, the sensation would deepen as she felt Snoke pick through her memories at his leisure.

 _Get out! Get out! Get OUT!_

She bellowed over and over in her head and grit her teeth. There was a chilling laugh from the Supreme Leader that could have been in her head or all around, it did not really matter.

 ** _Who would abandon a child on a desert planet? Let's see shall we..._**

Images, memories she had no idea she had, sounds and rushes of color and smells, ringing laughter followed by a low beautiful lullaby, a pair of loving eyes and a smile-

No. That was too far, he had seen enough, he had seen it all. Rey let out a gasp as she felt Snoke being thrown out of her psyche, the force expanding like a lead bubble to shield her scrambled head. She nearly collapsed on the floor as it took every ounce of energy she could muster to expel him. The world spun around her wildly and she could hardly make out what was being said as her ears began to ring.

"Well? Which is it girl?" Snoke's demanding voice cleared her head but still twisted around her nerves.

"What are you talking about?" Rey staggered to her feet, refusing to give up the last bit on integrity that she still had. Kylo Ren visibly tensed next to her but said nothing, leaving it up to Snoke to sneer viciously at her.

"Will you become Kylo Ren's apprentice or be put to death for rebellion? You can join your friends from the Resistance that are here, currently sneaking around my base, trying to rescue you. You have my word that they will go unharmed and un-massacred if you kneel."

Yeah, her situation could get a lot worse and it just did. Immensely so.

 _Keep your head clear, don't let him in. Stay the line so everyone can come out alive._

Rey felt her stomach curl as she closed her eyes and asked for forgiveness for what she was about to do. Slowly, almost achingly, Rey lowered herself on one knee and bowed her head.

"Good. You know what is best for you. Kylo Ren, take your new student to her room for the time being and round up her friends. Make sure to say hello to your father." Snoke leaned back into the shadows from where came, his form flickered and died as the hologram was shut off. Wondering what that last bit had been about, Rey looked up and directly into Kylo Ren's mask, as if he was sneering at her from behind it.

"Come with me apprentice, I have a different plan for you." Without much else ceremony, he turned abruptly with the swish of his robe and marched rigidly back down the walkway. Rey got to her feet and followed at a slow, tentative, walk as Kylo threw the door back open. She glanced behind her once at the now empty chamber, but only once.

* * *

*writes this when i need to update my other fic*

I actually had the idea for this in my head before I started my other star wars fic, To Serve and Obey, and finally decided to explore it. I think we all pondered what would have happened if Kylo had been a few seconds faster to pick up Rey tbh. I dont think she would have eagerly joined the dark side, but would have out of desperation to keep her buddies safe. I'm also going out on a limb and assuming that Snoke and the others knew Finn and co where on Starkiller base cause, hello, security cameras? and the force and all that junk or whatever lol This is only intended to be a one shot, but I guess if there are enough of you that want to see more I can write a few more chapters every now and then *shrugs*

anyway, if there are some confused readers looking for an update for To Serve and Obey, you can expect the next chapter to be up by tomorrow, I just need to revise it a bit, and if there is anyone who has not read it, go check it out, its pretty nifty if i do say so myself i got some big big plans for it

tl;dr feel free to leave a review and what not if ya liked what ya read~


End file.
